megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Spark Man
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 3 created by Dr. Wily and Dr. Light to charge equipment that ran on electricity. Spark Man is designed to resemble a spark plug, and lacks hands. In place of them are two high-voltage electrodes, capable of producing powerful electric shocks and channeling his Special Weapon, Spark Shock. This enables him to fire sparks of electrical energy in multiple directions, that can quickly immobilize opponents in their tracks. Friendly to his comrades, he usually helps to charge them up when they need extra energy, and can generate twice as high voltage as Elec Man- however, he tends to be scatterbrained, and thus is not as good at focusing his power. He also has an unusual fascination with catfish and electric eels due to their unique ability to naturally produce electricity, but tends to feel depressed when left alone for a long period of time. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 3 Spark Man is one of the eight bosses. In battle, he will jump to the other side of the screen, sometimes stopping to shoot Spark Shocks on all directions and then flinging a great Spark Shock at Mega Man. The player can shoot at him while he jumps, but they have to be careful to avoid being touched by him, so it is better to shoot him from afar. The normal sparks can be avoided just by getting out of the way, but the great spark has to be avoided by jumping from afar him when he is about to fling it. After that, he is more vulnerable to attack. He will repeat the pattern over and over. When he jumps, he may jump up to four jumps, the needed number to reach the other side of the screen. His weakness is the Shadow Blade, which can hit him while he is at the other side or diagonally above Mega Man. He is also weak to his own weapon, but it makes it harder to hit him, than the Shadow Blade, and like the other Robot Masters, it can only be used on him on the rematch on Wily Castle. Any of his weakness defeats him in seven hits. Mega Man III Spark Man is one of the first four bosses from the Game Boy ''Mega Man III. He acts like his appearance in Mega Man 3. ''Super Adventure Rockman Spark Man is one of the sixteen robots revived by Ra Moon in the Lanfront Ruins. He is the fourth boss from Episode 3, being the last revived Robot Master to fight against Mega Man. After his defeat, Mega Man takes his Spark Shock chip, but as he prepares to leave, Spark Man regains consciousness and uses his electrodes to electrocute Mega Man, weakening him enough for him to be captured. After taking Mega Man to Ra Moon's inner sanctum, Ra Moon revives all the Robot Masters again, with the exception of Shadow Man. However, Ra Moon betrays Wily, and after being attacked, the Robot Masters give their energy to Mega Man to enable him to defeat it, becoming inactive afterwards. It is not known what happened to Spark Man and the other Robot Masters, but it can be assumed that they were apparently destroyed alongside Ra Moon's temple. Rockman Strategy Spark Man appears as one of the Robot Masters aiding Apollo and Luna's forces under Dr. Wily's orders. He first appears alongside Elec Man as one of Cancer's bodyguards, in an aerial location above the Indian Ocean. He then joins several other Robot Masters-Flame Man, Frost Man, and Metal Man-in protecting the doctor's Wily Machine in Saudi Arabia. Other appearances *Spark Man has a brief appearance in the opening scene from ''Mega Man 8. *Spark Man appears in Battle Memory from Rockman Xover. *Spark Man is one of the five bosses present in the first version of Panic Shot! Rockman. Data ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data ''Rockman Complete Works'' data エレキマンの２ばいの電力をもつ。しかし、しこうプログラムにムラがあるらしい。 Translation: He has twice as much power as Elec Man. However, his thinking program seems to be uneven. 'Mega Man Legacy Collection text: '''Possesses twice the electrical power of Elec Man. That said, his programming makes him somewhat scatterbrained. Stage enemies Enemies in Spark Man's stage in ''Mega Man 3: *Bolton and Nutton *Elec'n *Electric Gabyoall *Hammer Joe *Junk Block *Peterchy *Pickelman Bull Enemies in Spark Doc Robot's stage in Mega Man 3: *Bolton and Nutton *Elec'n *Electric Gabyoall *Giant Springer *Jamacy *Junk Block *Peterchy Enemies in Spark Man's (Game Boy) stage. *Count Bomb *Elec'n *Electric Gabyoall *Hammer Joe *Junk Block *Pickelman Dada Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Spark Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 3. Other media '' cartoon show.]] ''Mega Man Spark Man appeared shortly in episode 4 "Mega-Pinocchio" and later reappears in episode 8 "Cold Steel". In "Mega-Pinocchio", Spark Man has no lines and appears only in the scene where Wily's robots are attacking a skyscraper. In "Cold Steel", Spark Man disguised himself as the drummer of a rock band known as Cold Steel. Along with Gemini Man and Gyro Man, they produce rock music able to hypnotize the citizens of New York to create a satellite. Spark Man appears with his mouth covered by his helmet and he has black eyes instead of blue eyes. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Mega Man Megamix Spark Man was registered as the robot responsible for recharging the other robots who were sent out to the foreign planets, but like the other Wily robots, Spark Man is also a combat robot working under the guise of an industrial robot. Spark Man boasts an electricity output level twice that of Elec Man's. The giant capacitor that makes up his upper torso allows Spark Man to discharge a large amount of electricity at once, and this electrical attack is known as the Spark Shock. Spark Man must convert his capacitor to a direct current system in order to recharge, but repeated charging and discharging leads to instability in his internal systems. To avoid such instability, Spark Man must constantly be shedding little bits of electricity. In the manga ''Mega Man Megamix and Rockman Remix, Spark Man appears in the story Metal Heart, where the eight robots from Mega Man 3 are sent to retrieve the rogue Yellow Devil MK-II. He also appears in Mega Man Gigamix. Other appearances Spark Man also appeared in the manga Rockman World 3 and Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Gallery Artwork MM3SparkMan.jpg|Spark Man's original Mega Man 3 artwork. R20SparkMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Spark Man. MM3 Spark Man submission.png|Spark Man's boss submission Sparkman.jpg|Spark Man in Mega Man Megamix. RW3SparkMan.png|Spark Man in Rockman World 3. 4KomaSpark.png|Spark Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Screenshots MM3-SparkMan-SS.png|Spark Man's intro screen in Mega Man 3. spark_man_from_SAR.jpg|Spark Man in Super Adventure Rockman. SARSparkMan.jpg|Spark Man in Super Adventure Rockman. Spark Man Cold Steel.png|Spark Man, as Cold Steel's lead drummer in the animated series. SSBTSparkMan.jpg|Spark Man's silhouette in the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U trailer Miscellaneous MM&BSparkMan.png|Spark Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Video Spark Man Battle (no damage, no slide, no weakness)| Trivia *While Spark Man can produce twice the voltage of electricity Elec Man can, Elec Man's Thunder Beam is more powerful than the Spark Shock.Robot Master Field Guide page 38 *Though is original design and artwork concept shows that his face is beige, his sprite sheet in Mega Man 3 and Mega Man III displays his face to be black, bearing a fairly similar resemblance to the Pickelman. *Spark Man's fascination for catfishes is a reference to the electric catfish. This is a type of catfish native to tropical Africa and the River Nile, known for their ability to naturally produce electricity of up to 350 volts. References de:Spark Man es:Spark Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 3 bosses Category:Mega Man III bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Rockman Strategy units Category:Wily Numbers Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Electric Robot Masters Category:No hands